


Festival of love

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, First Kiss, Japanese Culture, Lesbian Character, Love, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Secluded, Secret Crush, Tanabata, though not so damn secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: “So, when do I get to meet a girlfriend?” A cheeky smile upon her aged face. Your head whipped up and a bright red sheen covered the bridge of your nose and cheeks.





	Festival of love

The Tanabata festival was lovely! The crowd was energetic and full of happiness, the moon and stars twinkled above you in the night sky and the lanterns were all alight waiting to be set off causing a lovely glow to be painted across peoples faces. You however were stuck in a food stall serving food to any hungry passers by next to your Mother who was a lot more curious tonight than any other because…? This food stall was her legacy, it had been handed down from her great grandmother and then her mother and so on but you however refused to carry that on, you would help out at such events sure! But you weren’t jumping to be the next heir to run a stall. It did make you feel a little guilty, watching as she sometimes stumbled and shook walking around but considering her age, she was doing astoundingly well, she had you late and it showed, you were only 18 and she 56, a lot of people criticised her for having you so late but you always stood in her defence and that, you think, made her prouder than anything else. So here you were, head resting on your hands watching everyone enjoy their time whilst you served food, some of your friends from ‘Afterglow’ had stopped by, making small conversation with you and complimenting your cooking but they didn't stay long leaving you quickly bored again, your Mother had noticed this and decided to start to be more nosy than she had been all night considering you weren't helping out.

“So, when do I get to meet a girlfriend?” A cheeky smile upon her aged face. Your head whipped up and a bright red sheen covered the bridge of your nose and cheeks.

“Oh- Uh- Haha I don't really have anyone right now but its nice you think so.” You shine a smile at her but it was all to cover a nervous look which she saw straight through. Your Mother and you had always been quite open and when you came out to her, it never made a difference, in fact her answer was “finally! You said it!” So these conversations were regular for you and her.

“But you like somebody don’t you?” She had a smile like a Cheshire cat on her face, knowing full well she was right. You hunched your shoulders up to your ears and got a lot brighter than previous. You mumbled a quiet “yes” and shrinked away when you heard a small laugh come from behind you. You knew that she was about to ask you every question under the sun and you had no choice but to answer her and like she read your mind, the questions started pouring out of her mouth.

“Sooooo, what does she look like?” You winced knowing that this was going to happen but now it was out, you might as well go full out on it.

“Well she goes to my school, purple hair that is long, comes down to her lower back but it’s usually up in a ponytail, about 5’6, so equal-ish to me, maybe a little taller, bright red eyes and so, so dramatic!” You finished your description with a dramatic gesture accentuating your point and getting an eyebrow raised from the older woman. She nodded slowly and shifted you to the back of the stall to make you wash up as more guests made their way towards the both of you. Quiet mumbling was heard at the front but you weren't listening, blissfully unaware of who was actually conversing with your Mother who was stood watching the customer intently. 

“She sounds nice, so what’s her name?” a slight tinge to her voice.

“Seta Kaoru!” You spoke her name enthusiastically like she was linked to your arm right at that very moment.

“Yes my little kitten?” Her voice like silk making you jump, screaming and hitting your head into the corner of the cupboard above you, a moan of pain followed by a string of curses earning you a stern look from your mother. You gave her an apologetic look before looking up at Kaoru stood dressed in a red kimono with her long purple hair down and face glowing, you prayed and prayed that wasn't because of your admission but knowing your luck, she could have just heard everything.

“Oh! Hi Kaoru-San!” ‘ _ Play it off like you haven't just been talking about her’  _ “Are you here alone? I thought you would have been with your bandmates or Chisato or something?” You congratulated yourself mentally for pulling that one off, not seeming desperate like you wanted her to be alone  _ ‘though you did.’ _

“I am with them all yes but they hold no bond over where I go or who my speech is granted to.” She made a good point and you were about to speak again before your Mother decided to interject.

“So you're Seta Kaoru? Oh my daughter talks about you a lot.” A small chuckle left both of their lips and if you could right now, you would rather be hit by a truck then be stuck in this conversation.

“I am, and who do I owe my gratitude for allowing me the company?” Kaoru grabbed the back of your Mother's hand and placed a quick kiss on the back of her fingers though she seemed unaffected. 

“I’m Y/N’s Mother, owner of this little food stall and have been for 26 years.” This was followed by a confident stance that seemed almost identical to your own.

“Ah I see, well I can tell where Y/N gets her beauty from!” You squealed a little too loudly gaining their attention but tried to pull it off by acting like nothing had happened. It didn't work.

“So Seta, I was just on the subject and since you are one of my daughters friends, I can ask you!”  _ Oh God where was this going?  _ “Who do you have your eye on?  _ Fuck! That was exactly where you didn't want it to go!  _ To stop the conversation before it even began to build, you turned around, face flushed and chest heaving, a look of hysterics and panic written across your expression.

“MOTHER! It’s hardly appropriate really? She’s a guest not my…” You stopped mid sentence realising that if you had carried on your uncontrolled blurt, you could land yourself worse off than you are already so you stood silent and pulled a face, nobody could quite decipher what that face was but it was a face.

“Not to worry, I actively enjoy these sorts of questions and don't get asked them often though I do have a certain person in mind.” You heard a bit more of a lucid and dreamy sort of undertone to her voice and wished you had just run from this situation when it started. You set yourself up for the knives, ready to hear a description that was the complete opposite of yourself and you could do nothing but be stuck in this stall listening to it all unfold.

“She has luxurious hair, it flows like the ocean when its left natural which makes her look rather fashionable rather than scruffy. She has the most beautiful eyes though if you look they are every colour you can imagine eyes to ever be making the perfect combination which shimmer when they are under light. She is my height which is perfect because I have back problems and I need that helping” You let out a small huffed laugh at that. “And her personality and laugh is one of the most beautiful and infectious things you have ever had the honour of hearing, If I could look at it all day and listen to nothing but her voice, I wouldn't hesitate another moment without answering yes.” Kaoru finished off her description with her gaze making its way up to you and you felt her eyes boring into the back of your skull. 

“You sounded like you were describing my daughter an awful lot there Seta.” And your Mother was right, she did. You wouldn't be so lucky though, to capture the heart of the girl you've admired and longed for for such a long time, the girl who you sit and watch with a look of love and passion whilst she performs so elegantly on stage, the girl who-”

“Y/N? Hello? Earth to Y/N?” You were shaken out of your train of thought by your Mother delivering a swift but effective slap around the back of your head.

“Sorry, sorry uh, what?” Finally answering just coming back to consciousness

“I said, do you want a break? Seta said she’d happily take you around and see the place with you if you wanted to.” Your Mother smiled and gave a very suggestive wink, widening her eyes which was a very clear way of saying  _ ‘go and don’t blow it!’  _ You all but ripped off your apron and straightened out your clothes before leaving the stall and coming round to be next to Kaoru who moved a hand around your waist, making you stand up to attention a little more. 

“Now be safe you two and Seta, make sure she doesn’t cause trouble!” Kaoru mimicked a military salute at your Mother and then you were off, silent for a while unsure of how to deal with what was happening or the situation you were in. She must have felt your tension because she pulled you in closer to her, hand drawing little circles on your side, tickling a little, and resting her head slightly on your shoulders prompting you to do the same and so you did and honestly it was lovely, to be held this close, to take in and be surrounded by her touch, her scent and her everything, it just made you feel happy. In and amongst feeling happy you hadn’t realised you had been lead somewhere, away from the main event but close enough you could still see what was happening, a small area with logs carved out to act as seats and a small fire that had been burned out from others previous, it was quite a nice secluded spot and you felt content being here, especially alone with Kaoru. 

“We often come here in my Drama club to rehearse, being in nature is something that cannot be replaced whilst on stage” Kaoru had a flare about her that felt a little dampened but you were unaware why, you just hummed in agreement and acknowledgement. You made your way over to one of the log seats and sat down, thankful for finally having a break from the stall and from the festival altogether, you were a social butterfly but there were times when enough had to be enough, Kaoru sat down next to you and took a hold of your hand, her hands seemed clammy and she looked nervous about something so you focused your attention to her meeting her eyes which under the darkness were the colour of red wine, it made her look a lot more sexy. 

“You know my dear, my description of my lover was you, it is all I have noticed for years now and what has been etched into my memory like a priceless piece of artwork that can never be ridden of in my mind and in my heart. I meant all those words.” Kaoru shifted around in her seat hoping that her declaration would be enough, she had been meaning to tell you for a long time but now it would have seemed that fate put it into her hands. You couldn’t believe that you were hearing, Seta Kaoru had just admitted her love to you and in a roundabout way asked your Mother's permission for her ability to hold you in her arms as girlfriend and lover. You stood up, legs stiff and aching but determined, you looked down at Kaoru and gestured for her to follow your place and so she did, now stood with your arms wrapped around her waist and she the same with you. 

“Kaoru, I would want nothing more than for that to be true. If you mean all that you said then confirm it.” You wanted to see, to see it wasn’t just a bid to win round your Mother. She did look a little offended but soon understand your purpose and relaxed again, a small smirk playing upon her lips and a gentle whisper in your ear. 

“If you would my sweet, allow me one more thing before we re-join the others?” You nodded in continuation. “A kiss from my beloved would be nice.” She pulled back away from your ear and as destiny would seem to have it, fireworks shooting off in the air, you leaned up and she down and connected in a kiss that was full of passion, one that seemed to have been bottling up emotions for months at a time, all realised in this one moment and it was incomparable. Her soft lips left yours and you met, foreheads together, a little breathless and trying to regain any sort of oxygen you could. You were both silent, no words were needed, just the two of you and the bond you shared as a couple from now on. 


End file.
